fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Don´t Go Breaking My Heart
thumb|240px|rightDas hier ist eine Geschichte über Finchel und Klaine von Abigfinchelfreak und JustLoveKlaine :) Viel Spaß! Ein Neuer & Ein Gespräch Rachel lief durch die Flure der Schule.Was sollte sie Finn nur sagen?Er würde heute Abend bei ihr übernachten.Mit ihren Vätern war alles geklärt,doch Rachel machte etwas anderes Sorgen.Sie hatte vor drei Tagen einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und er war positiv. thumb|222px Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über geweint.Ihre Väter wussten es noch nicht und das sollte auch erstmal so bleiben.Bald würden sie es eh merken.Sie war am Anfang des ersten Monats.Bald würde man einen kleinen Bauch sehen und wie sie von Quinn aus ihrer Schwangerschaftszeit wusste würde sie auch weinanfälle bekommen.Finn würde gleich nach der letzten Stunde mit zu ihr kommen.Ihre Väter sind nicht zuhause.Leider war nun schon die letzte Stunde und wie Mr Schue schon gesagt hatte würde es eine Überraschung geben.Rachel war am Ende des Ganges.Hier war die Tür zum Chorraum.Sie machte die Tür auf und sah drinnen schon Finn sitzen.Neben ihm war Puck.Als Finn Rachel sah kam er zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Na Schatz,freust du dich schon auf heute abend? Endlich haben wir mal wieder einen Abend zusammen""Klar!",sagte Rachel mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen."Natürlich freu ich mich."Rachel setzte sich mit Finn hin. thumb|left Kurt machte die Tür vom Chorraum auf.Seine Laune vermisste sich schon als er die ganzen Paare sah.Santana saß fast auf Puck drauf.Rachel un Finn hielten Händchen und Mike und Tina hatten nur Augen für einander.Es war alles so ungerecht.Warum musste Kurt der einzig offene schwule in der Schule sein.Traurig setzte er sich auf einen Platz weit von den anderen weg.Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Mr Schue kam."So kids,setzt euch alle mal hin!Ich hab ja schon gesagt das ich eine Überraschung habe.Wartet kurz dann hol ich sie."Was das wohl wieder für eine Überrachund ist,dachte sich Kurt.Vielleicht gab es wieder einen Jungen gegen Mädchen wettkampf und er musste dafür etwas hollen.Mr Schue kam wieder rein.Doch zur verwunderung von Kurt kam ein Junge mit ihm rein.Er war gut angezogen und sah auch sehr süß aus. thumb Vielleich war er ja nicht hetero.Wenn nicht wäre das für Kurt seit langem mal wieder ein guter Tag.Er musste so schnell wie möglich ein Gespräch mit ihm suchen."So Leute,das ist Blaine.Er ist neu hier her gezogen und wollte gleich in den Glee Club kommen."Ein leises lachen ging durch den Raum.Jeder wusste das der Glee Club nicht beliebt ist.Und wenn man dann auch noch neu in der Schule war,war man leichte Beute für die Footballspieler."Ja,also ich bin Blaine Anderson und neu hier.Ich war in meiner alten Schule auch im Glee Club und hab mir gedacht das ich dann hier auch wieder gleich einsteige",sagte der Junge mit einem lächeln. Blaine.Blaine Anderson.So hieß er also.Diese engelhafte Gestalt.Kurt konnte sich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren ,so geplättet war er von ihm."Blaine ,setz dich doch da neben Kurt."Blaine kam auf Kurt zu.Oh nein was sollte er nun tun.Am besten einfach grüssen."Hi ich bin Kurt.""Blaine.",sagte er.Den Rest der Stund bekam Kurt nicht mit,er dachte zusehr über diesen Jungen neben ihm nach.Er sah toll aus,war nicht zu muskolös und das wichtigste Paar war er war gut gekleidet.Kurt hörte nur noch wie es gongte.Jetzt musste er seine Chance nutzen :"Hey Blaine,wenn du willst kann ich dir ein bisschen die Schule zeigen!""Danke,aber nein...ich hab keine Zeit.",damit verschwand er und ließ Kurt zurück.Was hatte er falsch gemacht fragte sich Kurt. "Rachel,können wir gehen?",fragte Finn."Ja,komm.Ich habe schrecklichen hunger.Ich mach uns erstmal einen großen Salat." "Was ein salat?Könntest du nicht etwas machen das auch mir schmeckt?""Finn ich koche also essen wir auch das was ich mag!Obwohl ich hab eigentlich auch keine Lust auf Salat.Dann mach ich uns einen Nudelauflauf.Aber ohne fleisch!""Damit könnte ich mich anfreunden",sagte Finn und gab Rachel einen Kuss.Sie fuhren zusammen nachhause und Rachel machte denn Auflauf.Als sie fertig mit dem Essen waren gingen sie hoch.Mittlerweile war es schon 6 Uhr. thumb|222px Finn wollte sich auf Rachels Bett legte als sie Anfing zureden:"Finn warte,ich muss mit dir reden.Wenn ich es jetzt nicht mache mache ich es gar nicht mehr." "Rachel was ist denn.Du willst jetzt aber nicht mit mir schluss machen?",fragte Finn ernst."Nein,natürlich nicht.",sagte sie.Ihr lief schon eine Träne über die Wange,"Finn es ist eigentlich nichts schlimmes,aber ich denke das es für uns schlimm ist.Finn ich bin schwanger."Rachel war froh.Entlich war es raus."Ist es von mir.Ich meine nicht das es wieder so wie bei Quinn ist.""Natürlich ist es von dir.Finn,sag bitte was!"Rachel liefen die Tränen.Warum sagte er denn nichts...."Rachel,ich bleib bei dir.Ich helf dir.Es ist ja schließlich auch mein Kind." "Danke Finn,ich wusste das du der richtige für mich bist. Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch Rachel."Beide umarmten sich.Sie redeten den rest des Abends viel über die Zukunft und sie redeten viel über ihre Beziehung ,bis sie sich spät am Abend schlafen legten. thumb|left So das ist jetzt das erste Kapitel.Das nächste wird dann von JustLoveKlaine geschrieben :D Lg Abigfinchelfreak :D Hilfen & Entdeckungen *Rachel* Ich wachte glücklich auf, was auch kein Wunder war, da ich neben Finn geschlafen hatte. Und das beste war, er wusste von dem Kind, unserem Kind. Ich war so unendlich erleichtert deswegen. Ich blieb noch liegen und betrachtete meinen schlafenden Freund. Auch er öffnete nach einer Weile seine Augen. "Morgen." "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Wir küssten uns sanft, hatten aber nicht viel Zeit, da leider Schule war. Wir machten uns fertig und dann gingen wir zusammen zur Schule... *Kurt* Irgendeinen Grund musste es doch geben, das Blaine mich gestern so schnell abgewiesen hatte, ich wollte ja nur freundlich sein. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon mitbekommen das ich schwul war und war einfach homophob. Aber er sah so gut aus und er trug eine Fliege, ich kannte keinen Jungen der eine Fliege trug. Oder er war schwul und hatte sein Outing noch nicht... Ich musste das irgendwie rausfinden. Einen Weg würde ich schon noch finden... thumb|Quelle: Google Ok 2 Stunden später hatte ich einen Plan, er war zwar nicht besonders gut aber immerhin. Ich lief auf dem Gang auf der Suche nach Blaine. Da sah ich ihn auch schon, er stand an seinem Spind. Ich ging zu ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Hey." Er sah mich kurz an. "Hi." "Bist du schwul?" Sein Blick ging sofort zu mir und er sah mich mit schockgeweiteten Augen an. "Ich - ahm...äh..." thumb|left *Blaine* Ich stand an meinem Spind um meine Bücher für die nächste Stunde zu holen. Meine Gedanken kreisten immernoch um ihn, Kurt. Wieso hatte ich sein Angebot gestern nur ausgeschlagen? Er war doch so...wunderbar. "Hey." Ich sah direkt in sein wunderschönes Gesicht. "Hi." "Bist du schwul?" Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, was sollte denn das? War es so offensichtlich? In meinem Gehirn herschte ein Kurzschluss. "Ich - ahm...äh..." Wow, sehr beeindruckendes Gestammel, Blaine. Toll gemacht! "Blaine? Ich weiß wie das ist. Ich bin auch schwul. Ich versteh dich, aber du musst schon ehrlich zu mir sein, dann kann ich dir helfen." Ich atmete tief durch. Was würde es denn helfen, wenn ich es geheim hiel? "Ja, i - ich bin auch schwul." Kurt lächelte leicht und er sah aus wie ein Engel, ich konnte gar nicht anders als auch zu lächeln. "Darf ich dich nach der Schule auf einen Kaffee einladen?" Er wollte mit mir ausgehen!!! War das ein Date? Ich durfte mir keinen falschen Hoffnungen machen, es könnte auch nur freundschaftlich gemeint sein, vielleicht hatte er ja schon einen Freund, o Gott, daran durfte ich gar nicht denken, ich glaub mir wird schlecht... Blaine, beruhig dich. Ich hatte ihm ja noch gar nicht geantwortet, er dachte bestimmt ich wär ein wenig beschränkt. "Ahm..ja, gerne." "Ok, ich warte vor der Schule auf dich. Bis dann." "Ja, bis dann." Dann lief er vorbei und ich ging freudestrahlend zu meiner letzten Stunde, ich würde mich mit ihm treffen! YAY!!! *Rachel* Ich kam gerade von der letzten Stunde als mir plötzlich ganz schlecht wurde. Ich presste mir eine Hand auf den Mund und rannte aufs Mädchenklo. Ich musste mich übergeben. Ich hörte wie die Tür auf ging, ich setzte mich auf und wischte mir über den Mund, dann ging ich zum Waschbecken um mir den Mund auszuspülen. Quinn lehnte an der Wand. "Rachel?" Ich sah sie an, sie musste wohl mitbekommen haben, das ich her gerannt war. "Du kannst dir deine Bemerkungen sparen." Ich wusste was sie dachte, naja eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht, aber wir waren noch nie richtig befreundet gewesen, wieso dann jetzt? thumb|Google "Rachel, ich möchte dir helfen, also..ahm, wenn es stimmt was ich denke. Bist du schwanger?" Irgendwann würden es eh alle erfahren. "Ja." "Ich hab alles auch schon durchgemacht, weiß es Finn?" Ich nickte. "Er bleibt bei mir." Sie lächelte. "Das freut mich." Eigentlich schien es so als wollte sie mir nichts böses. Und ich hatte auch ein paar Fragen, wenn ich ehrlich war. "Du Quinn, wie ist es eigentlich so?" "Wie wärs, du kommst mit zu mir nach Hause und wir machen uns einen Tee und reden über alles?" "Das wäre lieb von dir." Sie lächelte und streckte mir ihre Hand hin. Ich nahm sie dankbar an und zusammen gingen wir zu ihrem Auto.... Quinn und ich saßen jetzt schon den ganzen Nachmittag auf ihrem Bett, tranken Tee und redeten, sie war wirklich eine große Hilfe für mich, da sie das alles ja schonmal durchgemacht hatte. thumb|left|tee,google Sie gab mir auch ein paar Klamotten von sich, die sie noch hatte. Ich hatte wenig Geld dafür, aber ich wusste das mein Bauch bald wachsen würde. An dem Mittag heute war Quinn für mich eine gute Freundin geworden, ich wusste ich konnte zu ihr kommen und sie würde mich verstehen. Ich war ihr sehr dankbar. Wir redeten immerweiter, bis irgenwann mein Handy klingelte, auf dem Bildschirm sah mir ein Bild von Finn entgegen. "Darf ich kurz??" "Klar geh ran." *Telefonat* Finn: "Hey Schatz." Rachel: "Hallo, Liebling." Finn: "Wo bist du, du warst nach der Schule so schnell weg?" Rachel: "Ich bin bei Quinn." Finn: "Ahm....okay. Rach, ich möchte noch mit dir über was reden." Rachel: "Du machst Schluss?" Finn: "Was? Nein! Rachel, das würde ich doch nie tun! Ich liebe dich!" Rachel: "Ich dich auch....Aber worüber willst du reden?" Finn: "Nicht hier am Telefon, kann ich dich abholen?" Rachel: "Ahm..ja, klar. Bis gleich." Finn: "Bin gleich da, bis dann, Rach." 5 Minuten später war er da. Ich verabschiedete mich von Quinn mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lief ich zu Finn und setzte mich auf dem Beifahrersitz. "Hey, Schatz." "Hi, Rach." "Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" "I - ich wollte dich fragen, ob du und ich....ob wir, es vielleicht, also du musst nich wenn du nicht willst, ich mein nur - " "Finn, sag schon, du kannst über alles mit mir reden." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sprach er weiter: "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir es vielleicht unseren Eltern sagen wollen?" thumb Ich sah ihn an, über das hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, ich meine es wäre vielleicht besser, am Ende lief es noch so wie bei Quinn und meine Väter würden mich rauswerfen, wenn ich es ihnen sagen würde, würden sie vielleicht merken das ich ihnen Vertraue.... Es wäre besser..."Finn, ich denke wir sollten es ihnen sagen. Aber können wir es jetzt machen, ich will es hinter mir haben." "Okay, zu wem zuerst?" "Carole?" "Mhm." Finn hatte meine Hand fest in seiner. Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Carole vor uns mit gespanntem Gesicht. "Ahm, mum, wir wollen dir was sagen." Er sah mich an, jetzt sollte ich wohl weitersprechen. "C - carole, ich....Finn und ich....wir bekommen ein...ein Kind." Ich sah auf meine Hände. Ich konnte mir denken was sie dachte, sie hatte das mit Quinn ja auch mitbekommen. Ich sah auf als ich merkte, wie mich jemand in dem Arm nahm. "Rachel, ich freu mich für euch. Es ist vielleicht noch etwas früh, aber ihr liebt euch, es ist okay, ich freu mich wirklich für euch, ich werde Oma!" Sie sah uns mit leuchtenden Augen an, ja sie meinte es ernst. Ich stand auf und erwiederte die Umarmung fest. "Danke, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Danke." "Das ist doch keine Ursache." Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen, wie alles werden sollte. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns und macheten uns auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause. Carole hatte uns angeboten, es meinen Dads zusagen, aber das wollten wir nicht.... thumb|left|Quelle: Google Es war die gleiche Szene wie bei Finn. Wir saßen da uns schauten uns an. "Worüber wollt ihr mit uns reden?" "Ahm...Ich..." Auf einmal war meine ganze Entschlossenheite weg, ich konnte das nicht. Es war nocheinmal etwas ganz anderes, es den eigenen Eltern zusagen. "Rachel, Finn, ich glaube wir wissen was ihr uns sagen wollt." Ich sah sie an. "Rachel, du bist schwanger, oder?" Okay, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, woher wussten sie das? Das konnte doch nicht sein! "Aber woher?" "Der Test lag im Bad." "Oh..." Das hatte ich wohl vergessen. "I - ich, es tut mir leid." Ich hatte angefangen zu weinen, stumm liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Meine Dads standen sofort auf und knieten sich vor mich auf den Boden. "Engelchen, bitte weine nicht. Es ist doch nicht schlimm. Ein Kind ist etwas wunderbares. Wir werden euch helfen und euch unterstützen so gut wir können. Wir bekommen das schon hin, mein Kind." Ich sah erst zu ihnen, dann zu Finn. Er nickte mir aufmunternd zu und lächelte leicht. Er beugte sich vor und küsste mich auf die Wange, man sah ihm an das er erleichtert war und vorallem, er war glücklich. Meine Dads sahen sich auch an, sie waren auch fröhlich. wahrscheinlich weil sie Großeltern wurden. Und mir, mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, ich war unendlich froh. Ich war bereit einen Schritt in unsere Zukunft zutun und unsere eigene, kleine Familie gründen... Das Kapitel ist jetzt zu Ende. Es hat jetzt eine Weile gedauert, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Das nächste schreibt dann wieder meine Verlobte, Emi (Abigfinchelfreak) :)))) :***** Wir freuen uns immer über Kommis :)))) ♥ LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Ein Gespräch & eine Überraschung Kurt wartete vor der schule auf Blaine. Jetzt war er schon fast 10 Minuten zuspät. Vielleicht würde er doch nicht kommen . Kurt schaute noch mal auf die Uhr, genau 10 Minuten. In dem Moment tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. "Hey Kurt.Wollen wir gehen?" "Kurt schaute in das Engelsgesicht von Blaine. Wie konnte ein Junge nur so perfekt aussehen? Blaine dachte das gleiche. Doch er musste seine Gefühle geheim halten. Es wusste ja keiner, außer natürlich Kurt, das er schwul ist. "Äh -klar wir können gehen. Wollen wir mit meinem Auto fahren?", fragte Kurt. "Das wär besser, ich wurde gefahren."Okay,dann komm." Sie liefen zusammen zu Kurts Auto. Blaine merkte das er von ein paar Leuten angestarrt wurde. Wenn er jetzt schon angestarrt wurde weil er als Junge mit einem schwulen in ein Auto stieg, wie würde es dann werden wenn er sich outen würde? In diesem Moment wurde Blaine klar, das er sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht outen wird. Kurt ließ den Motor an und sie fuhren los. Während der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht viel, auch wenn sie am liebsten alles über den jeweils anderen gewusst hätten. Nach einer kurzen Fahr kamen sie am Lima Bean an. thumb|google Blaine kannte dieses Cafè nicht, dich für Kurt war es ein bekanntes und liebgewonnenes Geschäft. E erinnerte sich nur zu gerne an die schönen Stunden hier, die er hier mit seinen lieben Freunden vom Glee Club verbracht hatte. Doch jetzt war es ein noch besseres und neues Gefühl, einfach nur weil er diesen wunderschönen Jungen neben sich hatte. Beide bestellten sich einen Kaffee und setzten sich dann an einen Tisch. "So Blaine, dann erzähl doch mal: Seit wann bist du schwul oder hast diese Gefühle für andere Jungs?" Kurt machte einfach mal den Anfang. Was sollte schon passieren? "Okay - ähm, also diese Gefühle hatte ich das erste Mal vor 3 Jahren. Da war dieser Junge auf unserer Schule, wir waren gute Freunde. Ich habe irgendwann gemerkt das ich mehr für ihn empfinde und habe es ihm auch gesagt. thumb|der junge,google Er ist darauf hin ausgeflippt und hat mich angeschrien. Daraufhin habe ich meine Eltern angefleht das ich die Schule wechseln darf. Sie waren allerdings nicht dafür und so ging ich noch ein Jahr auf die Schule. Es war für mich immer schrecklich wenn ich ihn gesehen habe. Er hatte es zum Glück niemandem erzählt. Tja, und jetzt bin ich hier. Mein Vater ist aus beruflichen Gründen hier her gezogen. Das war vor 2 Monaten und ich und der Rest sind ihm jetzt hinterher gezogen. Jetzt weißt du es." Kurt merkte das es Blaine sehr schwer gefallen war ihm das alles zu erzählen und es hatte ihn sehr traurig gemacht seine Geschichte zu hören. Ein peinliche Schweigen herrschte zwischen den Beiden. Kurt brach es und fing wieder an zu reden: "Okay, aber warum hast du dich deinen Eltern nicht anvertraut? Ich kann dir bei deinem Outing helfen. Ich habe das Ganze auch gerade erst durchgemacht. Und glaubmir es war schwer für mich, aber jetzt ist es raus und auch wenn ich in der Schule Slushies in das Gesicht bekomme oder mir jemand ein Schimpfwort zuschreit. Dann steh ich darüber und denke mir das alle diese Leute niemals den Mut dazu hätten das zu tun, was ich getan haba. Blaine, lass mir dir hel - " "N-n-nein. Nein, Kurt. Ich bin dazu noch nicht bereit. Ich brauche noch Zeit. Was ist wenn meine Eltern mich nicht so akzeptieren? -", ihm lief die erste Träne über die Wange, thumb|left|233px|google " - was ist wenn sie mich aus dem Haus werfen und mich nicht mehr sehen wollen? Zu wem geh ich dann? Kannst du mir das sagen? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Alle meine Verwandten sind in New York. Keiner würde mich aufnehmen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Also hör bitte auf, Kurt... Ich bin noch nicht bereit. Können wir bitte gehen...Wir werden schon von den Leuten angeschaut." Das letzte sagte er leise, doch Kurt konnte es verstehen. "Okay, komm." Kurt wollte auch nicht mehr bleiben, er war wirklich traurig, das Blaine so dachte, obwohl er wusste nicht wie es bei Blaine zu Hause war. Vielleicht hatten die Elter schon schwulenfeindliche Dinge gesagt. Kurt wusste einfach nicht, wie er Blaine helfen soll. Beide standen auf und liefen zum Auto. Während der Fahrt sprach keiner ein Wort. Kurt ließ Blaine an seinem Haus raus und fuhr dann auch nach HAuse. Er hatte nun erstmal genug für diesen Tag. *Finn* Ich schaute in das Gesicht einer ca. 25 jährigen Frau, die einen kleinen Bauch hatte und ca. im 2. Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft. Neben ihr saß eine Frau, ca 32, die sicher im 8. Monat war, denn sie hatte einen rießigen ballrunden Bauch. thumb|google Dann schaute ich das Mädchen neben mir an, 18 Jahre alt, wunderschön, meine große Liebe und sie war im 3. Monat schwanger. Man sah schon das sie etwas zugelegt hatte. Aber es war nicht so viel, das alle in der Schule bescheid wussten. Nur meine Mutter, ihre Väter und wir hatten es Mr. Shue erzählt, nachdem es unsere Eltern erfahren haben. Rachel schaute mich an und griff nach meiner Hand. >>Was wünscht du dir mehr? Ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen? Ich muss gestehen das ich mich sehr über ein Mädchen freuen würde<<, sagte Rach. >>Ich weiß nicht, ich denke ich fände beides schön. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, würde sie sicher so sein wie du. Und ich denke ein Junge wäre so wie ich. Er würde Football spielen und singen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin hätte ich gerne ein Mädchen<<, sagte ich. >>Wirklich?<<, fragte Rachel. >>Wirklich!<<, sagte ich und gab Rachel einen Kuss. Eine Frau kam aus dem Zimmer. >>Ms. Berry? Sie können jetzt rein, und ihr Freund kann auch mitkommen.<< Rachel stand auf und griff nach meiner Hand. Zusammen gingen wir rein: Drinnen standeine ca. 40 Jährige Frau. thumb|left|google >>Miss Berry, legen sie sich dort hin. Wir fangen sofort an<<, sagte sie und lächelte. Dann wandte sie sich an mich. >>Sie sind dann wohl der Freund? Ich bin Ashley Brown<< >>Hallo. Finn. Finn Hudson. Nett sie kennenzulernen<<, sagte ich. >>Ebendalls<<, antwortete sie. >>So. Dann schauen wir mal wie es de Baby geht<<, sagte sie. Wir beide gingen zu Rachel. Ich stand auf die eine Seite und sie auf die andere. Ich nahm Rachels Hand. Mrs. Brown machte viele Sachen mit denen ich mich nicht aukenne. Sie schaute mehrmals überrascht auf den Bildschrim, auf dem man unser Baby sah. Rachel sagte: >>Ist sie das? Oder was ist es? Ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?<< >>Ms. Berry und Mr. Hudson. Ich denke ich muss ihnen etwas gestehen. Miss Berry sie waren schon vor einem Monat alleine hier bei mir und ich sagte ihnen, das sie ein Baby bekommen und es gesund ist. Nun ja, ich denke ich habe mich gettäuscht, den schauen sie hier. Sehen sie die beiden kleinen Ärmchen? Und jetzt schauen sie dort hin. Was sehen sie?<<, fragte sie. >>Ich sehe ein Ärmchen, aber wie kann das möglich sein? Man hat nur 2 Arme<<, sagte Rachel aufgebracht. Und da fiel bei mir der Groschen. >>Es sind Zwillinge.<<, sagte ich leise, aber so das es beide hören konnten. >>Richtig Mr. Hudson. Sie bekommen Zwillinge. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.<< >>Aber wie...wie sollen wir das denn mit Zwillingen scahffen? Ich gehe doch noch zur Schule und auch. Zwillinge... Wie kann das möglich sein?<<, fragte Rachel weinend. thumb|google >>Rachel, Schatz.Pschhhh. Wir schaffen das, okay? Wir haben Unterstützung von unseren Eltern und Mr. Schue hat auch gesagt, das der Glee Club uns unterstützt. Wir schaffen das.<<, sagte ich und schaute ihr in die Augen. >>Okay<<, sagte sie. >>Doc.? Was sind sie?<<, fragte ich. >>In diesen frühen Monaten kann man das noch nicht genau sehen, aber ich denke, es sind ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Wir werden das in ein paar Monaten noch genauer betrachten, aber ich bin mir zu 80% sicher.<< >>Finn, wir bekommen ein Mädchen und einen Jungen. Wir werden Eltern.<<, sagte Rachel und ich nickte nur und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ein Mädchen und einen Jungen. Soooo :) Nach langem wurde weiter geschrieben. Hoffentlich gefällt es ♥♥ Lg emi ♥♥♥ Beichten & Verliebtheit? *Finn* Rachel und ich waren die ersten, die im Chorraum saßen. "Willst du das echt machen?" "Finn, sie werden es irgendwann so oder so erfahren, wieso nicht jetzt?" "Ich weiß nicht...denkst du sie werden es verstehen?" "Sie sind unsere Freunde, sie - " Schon kamen die ersten herrein und störten unser Gespräch. Sie nickte mir nocheinmal zu, dann sahen wir nach vorne an die Tafel, an der Mister Schue schon angefangen hatte zu Unterrichten. "So Kids - ja Rachel?" "Darf ich bitte was sagen?" "Ja, natürlich", meinte er verwirrt. Rachel nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit vor. thumb|left|Google "Wir möchten euch gerne etwas sagen, etwas wichtiges. Ich hoffe ihr versteht es. Ich - ich bin schwanger, von Finn natürlich. Wir bekommen Zwillinge, ich bin im dritten Monat." Sie und auch ich sahen in die Gesichter unserer Freunde. Alle schauten erst verwirrt, nachdenklich, aber am Ende lächelten uns alle zu. Sie standen auf und schlossen uns in ihre Arme. "Gruppenkuscheln!" Sie beglückwünschten uns, aus dem Untterricht wurden dann nichts mehr, alle waren neugierig und stellten uns die verschiedensten Fragen... *Kurt* Zu Hause saß ich am Schreibtisch und wollte eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, immerwieder schweiften meine Gedanken weg, weg zu Blaine. Immer wenn er an ihn dachte fing mein Herz an ein bisschen schneller zu klopfen, aber so einfach konnte man sich doch nicht verlieben, oder? Ich kannte ihn doch kaum. Aber doch wusste ich das er schwul war, hatte ich deshalb mehr Chancen? Er wollte sich nicht outen. Ich konnte ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen, drängen konnte ich ihn zu nichts. Ich überlegte gerade wie ich wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen konnte, ohne das er sich bedrängt fühlen würde, da klingelte mein Handy. Blaine Anderson. Zögernd nahm ich ab. thumb Kurt: Hallo? Blaine: Hey... Ich bin´s...Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ich wollte dich nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen. Kurt: Schon okay.. Ich hab dich ja auch irgendwie bedrängt. Blaine: Nein, es war meine Schuld. Kann ich...können wir vielleicht nochmal in Ruhe weiterreden? Kurt: Sicher, wenn du willst. Blaine: Darf ich vorbei kommen? Kurt: Klar. Blaine. Okay, danke. Ich bin gleich da. Bis dann. Kurt: Ja, kein Problem, bis gleich. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, woltle vorbei kommen, würde doch alles gut werden? Eins war sicher, er würde alles mögliche tun um Blaine zu helfen, das er sich akzeptierte und das sie sich vielleicht näher kommen würden, Freunde werden. Das würden sie dann ja sehen, jetzt musste er sich nur schnell umziehen. 'Rachel' Ich lag daheim auf meinem Bett, die Füße über Finns' gelegt. Musik lief leise im Hintergrund. "Das lief doch eigentlich ganz gut, oder?" "Ja, sie haben sich auf jeden Fall gefreut." Ich lächelnte. "Genau wie wir." "Stimmt. Noch 6 Monate, dann werden wir Eltern. Stell dir mal vor, wir bekommen unsere eigenen Kinder, um die wir uns sorgen, die wir aufziehen, für die wir alles tun wir werden." "Hast du keine Angst?" "Wovor?" "Das wir es nicht schaffen, das wir nicht hinbekommen das sie den richtigen Weg wählen. Das wir einfach unter der Last zusammenbrechen. Zwei Kinder, Finn." "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein, du wirst alles für die Kleinen tun, und wenn nicht holen wir uns Hilfe. Deine Väter und meine Mutter helfen uns sicher und alle aus dem Glee Club. Wir schaffen das, da bin ich ganz sicher. Wir wollten doch immer Kinder, jetzt bekommen wir sie eben früher als gedacht, das macht doch auch kein Unterschied. Wir schaffen das." "Du bist de perfekte Freund, weißt du das?" "Und du die perfekte Freundin." "Ich liebe dich." "Und ich dich." Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und legte mich in Finns' Arme, er gab mir einen sanften Kuss... thumb|left Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen (: LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:6+